


【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

by street72



Series: 瘾 [3]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 私设如山一次估计不会写完，之后每想到一个新的会在正文前标明：1.血族转化人类时，分两种。一个叫后裔，另一个叫奴仆。后裔的地位比奴仆高，称转化他的血族为父族，例子：飞鼠；而奴仆称之为主人，主人对奴仆的控制高于一切，例子：塞巴斯·蒂安和迪米乌哥斯那群。2.血族的身体能力超越人类，且拥有极致的美貌，但并无任何超能力。3.除了变成大美人，转化后会保留转化前的一切身体特征（但不包括纹身、耳洞这种后天加上去的东西），且停止生长。4.血族之间不存在所谓感情，虽会为了各种利益组成一个家族，可一旦利益崩解，家族立刻会解散。5.血族的情欲和食欲非常容易受彼此的影响（也就是他们做着做着会饥渴，或者饥渴的时候会想做【微笑】）6.预定塔其米即将上线





	【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

Third Night

翠玉录靠在床头，用极温柔的目光注视着枕在自己大腿闭眼休息的飞鼠，手指插入对方柔顺的发丝间，轻而缓地顺着发根按摩。

另一只手被飞鼠紧握着，自己及膝的长发从肩头滑落，眷恋地停留在交握那一双手上。在特定光线下才会透出一丝深紫的黑发衬托得飞鼠肌肤更显白皙，黑白交缠的温存让从来满肚子坏水的翠玉录心里满满的都是柔软。

飞鼠双手松松垮垮地圈着翠玉录的腰，似乎投入父神的怀抱中得到了永恒的安详。那张仿佛聚集了神明所能倾尽的所有宠爱而创造出的美貌的脸庞更仿若天使般，只是脸上残留的一丝餍足破坏了天使纯洁的气质。

此时，门口的敲门声忽然破坏了房间内的温存。严谨的声音带着恭敬在房门外响起，“飞鼠大人，翠玉录大人，有下仆传讯，两位大人要仆下前来。”

原本躺在翠玉录身上的飞鼠缓缓睁开眼睛，有些懵懂的瞳孔中红光一闪。

并没有漏过这个举动的翠玉录安抚着略显焦躁的飞鼠，他拍拍小家伙的脑袋，扬声说：“进来吧。”

飞鼠继续埋头在翠玉录怀中，甚至往更深处蹭去，这幅孺慕的依恋是之前飞鼠从未在奴仆面前展现过的，面对他们，飞鼠从来只有对万物的漠然和吸食血液时成反比的渴望和魅惑。

刚进房间就被面前正对的场景震撼，但男人很谨慎地将震撼收敛起来，单膝垂头跪在床前。

对方的识趣在让翠玉录满意的同时，也很是恼怒。这幅严谨守礼的姿态与转化他的主人一模一样，自以为是对其他生物的尊敬，却没意识到这其实是更侮辱性的蔑视。

翠玉录将手探入被子，轻而缓地在飞鼠的背脊上下抚摸，紫水晶般绽放着璀璨光芒的瞳孔在与飞鼠相交时盛开一朵极美的紫罗兰，同时又温柔地如同一大片随风摇曳的风信子，让人不禁想要永远沉溺在这片紫色的花海中。

听见小家伙舒服地随着自己的动作将身体全部放松地瘫在自己身边，甚至不时情不自禁地从喉咙发出几声呼噜，翠玉录保持着笑容再次将视线放在到来后就一直静静地等待自己发话的下仆身上。

“你就是塔其米桑遣送回来的那个玩意儿？”尽管翠玉录依旧保持着笑容，但他的语气和神情越发漫不经心，他带着足够深的恶意和轻蔑对跪在自己面前的下仆说。

“是。”下仆没有反驳翠玉录对自己的定位，反而很自然地接受了。

翠玉录很快就将视线又一次转移，然后看着飞鼠安详的睡脸，随意开口，“说说吧。”

察觉到对方的疑惑，翠玉录有些不耐地说：“送你回来之前，塔其米桑交代了你的话。”

“看顾飞鼠大人的安危和照顾飞鼠大人的生活所需。必要时，将自身奉献给飞鼠大人。”下仆极为巧妙地看了眼翠玉录和看似熟睡中的飞鼠，有些生硬地回答。

“嗤。”翠玉录对此回应了一声极为嘲讽地笑声。有时间找个一看就是管家型的人，收为下仆甚至带在身边亲自调教，却没时间回来瞧小家伙一眼，哪怕只是对小家伙说句鼓励的话。

这样聊胜于无的安慰只会让收到礼物的小家伙不满和怨愤一再堆积，而并不会让他感到有一丝被担心的喜悦。

“塔其米桑不是忽然会想起这种细节的性格，是有什么人跟他说了什么？”

“据仆下所知，塔其米大人在转化仆下之前似乎被告知飞鼠大人在一次游戏中，吃了点小亏。”

听到这句，原本放松地瘫软在翠玉录怀中的飞鼠猛地一僵，不仅为塔其米出门在外依旧对自己的关注，也为这件事暴露在翠玉录面前。他下意识将脸埋得更深，原本松松拢住的翠玉录的衣角也在同一时间攥紧。

翠玉录满含深意地看了怀中欲盖弥彰的小家伙一眼，漫不经心地对跪在面前的下仆说：“行了，你先下去吧。”

“是。 ”离开之前，再次瞄了几乎把整个身子都缩进翠玉录与床单之间的缝隙里的飞鼠一眼，再若无其事地收回视线。

“所以，”翠玉录把小家伙从缝隙里捞出来，掐着他的两边腋下把人抱起放在自己的双腿上，用手不紧不松地禁锢在自己怀中。他仰起头看着有些无措地躲避着视线的小家伙，“小家伙，你真的不要跟我解释刚才那个仆从所说的，你在游戏中吃亏的事情？”

“我……”飞鼠双手放在翠玉录的双肩上，半天才憋出一个字。

“小家伙，你现在将事情掩饰成一场美好的误会的话，我也许还会考虑一下放过那群没脑子让你难堪的家伙，但如果你不打算告诉我的话，等我查到真实情况后，事情就没那么好收场了。”翠玉录凑到飞鼠耳边，一边刻意压低嗓音，一边在说话时将灼热的吐息喷洒在飞鼠的耳朵里。

果不其然，飞鼠的耳朵随着翠玉录的气息逐渐染上朱色，且渐渐向下蔓延。

“唔……”近千年来一直被宠着护着，连作为食粮的血液都是由下仆供奉的，唯一一次跑到外面想改改口味却立刻被戳破，对于情欲几乎没有任何抵抗力的小家伙自然不能是翠玉录的对手。飞鼠软下腰肢，昏暗的光线使他泛着不祥红光的眸子更为渗人，“塔布拉……桑……”

飞鼠脖颈处的动脉毫无防备地暴露在翠玉录唇边，诱人的、滚烫的香味环绕着，翠玉录着迷地深吸一口，“小家伙，你不说话还这样诱惑我，是要用自己的血作为报酬，让我为你讨回公道吗？”翠玉录咧开嘴，不等飞鼠回应，长长的獠牙扣在少年纤细的脖子上。

飞鼠的眼睛因瞬间的疼痛和翠玉录的恶意曲解而瞪大，可偏偏眸中的红光因喜悦和快感变得更为深邃，甚至隐隐泛着黑。飞鼠的双手倒扣着翠玉录的双肩，连同呼吸都因为被吸食得到的快感而变得紊乱，大张的嘴吐出意味不明的喘息声。

Third Night End  
Wish you have a sweetest dream


End file.
